jonos_havocfandomcom-20200214-history
*SPOILERS*
Spoilers Nozzim's Eye dracolich cult trying to revive their master after he was bound into his bones unable to use his phylactery to regenerate - Tashaws order bound the dracolich name is Nozzim - cult leader is ex mil gone kooky - 69 followers - medalion of dragons head made of black steel completely magically inert inscribed with " For the glory of our lord Nozzim the Bringer of Death" - body parts are buried in order locations of pilgrimage with keys kept with full members as their swords - in the centre of the forest there is a roughly 140 ft blast crater of a minion whom failed Hag storyline - the elf scholar at welcoming unicorn's daughter is a hagspawn and has returned to her "mother" - the Hag is collecting a coven to prepare for a casting to establish her own domain - will trade a favour for being allowed to escape Jager Backstory Got my powers from One of my Ancestors that was Drenched in the Blood, while they were trying to protect the “Arcane” dragon ( what looked like a Blue Dragon), on its Dying Breath imbued my Family Line with immense magical power, and each one of my Ancestors had to have an “magical inhibitor” emplated to stop them From losing Control i have this Inhibitor as well. The Country that I come from the native Dragons were Peaceful, but are now all but extinct as when my Ancestor got there magic Power, the attack was no accident as i found it was an attack on my Village to take out all the dragons in my Country as they saw them as a threat From a Guild Group that only want to exterminate all dragons, so I've made it my purpose to find them and to stop there “War” against all dragons. At a young age I had a Very high Control of my Magic ability, the Highest ever seen in my village, and have left all that my Village can offer so I headed out to seek information on the “Guild Group” from the rough information i gathered locally found out the Group was not even from my Country but I could find some more information from a place called “Kreucula” . so I headed out and I joined the Courier Company(“P.O.S.T”) as I reckon that it will allow to travel freely in the world looking for information of this “guild group”. Without too many questions Asked Tashaw Backstory - Was a soldier in an evil army (sought glory in war) - Army was defeated in battle and he was left for dead - Saved by a wandering knight of the order of the Jade Lantern - Travelled with the knight to the Jade Abbey - Acted as abbey caretaker for a period of time - Picked up his passion for cooking - enrolled under the knight and became a squire - travelled with the knight as his squire until he learnt all he could - travelled alone until met up with other PCs Soso's Backstory wizards shitkicker got fired for mail tampering